New Beginning
by irishhorserider
Summary: Sisters Artemis and Rayge Jagermeister thought they were just going to have a normal night out. Well, a normal night out in their standards. Until they had accidentally ran over Tony Stark. After that night, everything changed for them. One was offered a new job and both had to move to New York where everything would change. Romances, friendships, hearts broken, and a secret love.


_Hello Everyone! This is a story that I have been working on with my loving cousin. We had both created each character but as we went along, we realized that they became us. Loving motherly Artemis turned out more like I and the...bold smartass Rayge was like her. We hope you enjoy!_

_Love you all,_

_IHR_

* * *

New Beginnings

Artemis Jägermeister sighed as she looked around the airport for New York, she had been offered a job at Stark Industry as Tony's secretary and it was strange going to a new country. Hell, the idea of it still surprised her for the fact that her and her sister about ran him over in their homeland of Germany. The memory still fresh in her mind for it only happened the previous week.

_Artemis giggled as she got into the car with her tipsy sister. "Rayge, you had WAY too much to drink."_

"_Well, it is a good thing that I am not the driver then, *hiccup*, is it?"_

_Artemis chuckled again before starting the car and running a hand through her red curly hair. "Let's go home."_

"_Why are we- *hiccup*- Why are we going home? There's another bar right over there." She said pointing down the street. Technically, her finger was pointing at a light post, but Artemis knew what she was talking about._

"_No. As I stated before, you have had WAY too much to drink. I pretty sure you don't want a repeat of last year when you had to spend a night in jail."_

"_H-hey.." Rayge said as she turned her finger towards her sister. "H-h-hey…That tree had it coming! It wanted to get pissed all over." She said before shifting. "It will show all them damn tree hugging people." She muttered before turning towards the window, and in result, bumped her head. "FUCK! Wha-What the hell? Who put this there?" She said, rubbing the spot that made contact._

_Artemis chuckled quietly, well, at least tried to. But her sister was hilarious in this state. Yes, Artemis could be to, but that's the point of her not drinking often. Rayge, on the other hand, embraced life and wanted to live in the moment. She said fuck everything that didn't involve her. The smart ass bit was something that happened sober and drunk. _

_As she turned onto the street of their home, she saw in the corner of her eye the window on the passenger side being opened and her sister moving to hang out of it. "I BELIEVE I COULD FLY! I BELIEVE I COULD TOUCH THE SKY!"_

"_RAYGE!" Artemis yelled as she looked towards her sister. Everything else happened so fast. As she reached over to grab her sister's belt loop to pull her back in, she felt the car run into something. She immediately slammed on the breaks, causing Rayge to sober up quick._

"_What the fuck?!" Rayge yelled as she hung more out the window, muttering curses as she tried to find a way back in. "Mother fucker can't see that I am hanging out this god damn window. This bitch is going to slam on her breaks, don't she know that I could go flying?"_

_Artemis looked panicked as she tried to focus, her hands gripping the wheel tightly. Only when she heard a groan on the ground she quickly got out of the car to find a man lying on the ground. "Rayge, shut the hell up! I think you made me hit someone!" She said as she moved next to the man. _

"_Mother fucker should have seen us coming!" She said as she managed to fall out the window. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" She said as she stood up and dusted her clothes off. "I had done ripped a fucking belt loop!"_

_Artemis sighed softly before bending down and looking over the man. Thankfully she didn't see anything too bad, and hell, he was still breathing. _

_Gently touching his shoulder, Artemis shook it. "Sir?" She asked softly, getting a groan in response._

"_Well, did ya kill him?" Rayge asked as she pulled up her pants._

_Aretmis looked up at her. "No, what were you doing?"_

"_I was pissing, what the hell do you think?" Rayge muttered. _

_Artemis gave her a glare before looking down at the man again. "Help me get him in the house." She said as she touched his shoulder again, receiving another groan._

"_The fuck!?" Rayge said as she looked at her sister. "First off, you are bringing a god damn stranger into our home. He could be a fucking murderer for all we god damn know. Then! When he wakes, he will be asking for food. My food!" Her foot practically stomped on the last two words. _

_Artemis ignored her sister's rant. "Rayge Ryot! Shut the hell up and help me get this god damn man into the house before I put my foot up your ass."_

_Rayge looked at her sister. "The fuck did you just say to me?"_

"_I said help me get him in the house or I will put my foot up your ass!" She said again with a tone that made Rayge go quiet. Rayge liked to push boundaries and buttons, but she knew when her sister was serious and wasn't kidding. "Fine, but if he is a murderer, I am tripping you."_

"_Fine!" Artemis said as she grabbed one arm of the man and helped him sit up. Rayge bent down and picked up the other arm and both girls lifted. "God he weighs a fucking ton!" She said as she helped her sister carry/drag him inside. "Someone needs to unlock the door." Artemis said as she tried to reach in her pocket, but realized her keys were in the car. _

_Rayge looked over at her, "I am going to punch you so hard in the face that our grandmother is going to feel it, and her children will feel it if you don't go and get the fucking keys out of the fucking car." _

_Artemis rolled her eyes before slowly letting go of the arm she held, causing Rayge to yell out more for the added weight. _

_Running, Artemis quickly grabbed her keys from the ignition and ran back to the door, grabbing the arm that she held before. "Thank fucking god! Did ya get a fucking coffee while you were gone for how much time you took?!" Rayge said as she leaned against the door. _

_Unlocking it, the older sister opened the door, realizing too late that Rayge had braced herself against it. The door quickly swung open, causing the still sobering woman to fall and the knocked out stranger landing on top of her. She let out a breathless, "fuuuuck."_

_Artemis bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing. Leaning down, she helped her sister stand, the man now in their doorway. "Come on, just a little farther." She said as she took a deep breath. _

_Rayge glared at her sister before helping him up again. _

_Finally, both of the sisters got the man on the couch; both letting out a relieved sigh._

"_God my back hurts." Artemis mumbled before rubbing the lower muscles._

"_Your fucking back hurts." Rayge said before glaring at her sister and sighing. She was enjoying the night and then this shit happened. _

_Artemis headed to the kitchen to see what medicines they had and the first aid kit while Rayge studied the stranger. Glancing towards the red head, she made sure that she wasn't paying attention before digging into the man's pocket and pulling out his wallet to see his ID. Opening it, her eyes widened at the amount of cash that the man carried. "Holy shit." She muttered._

"_Did he wake?" Artemis said from the kitchen._

"_No." She said before checking his name. Her eyes widened as she about dropped the wallet. "You killed Tony fucking Stark." _

"_What the hell are you talking about?!" Artemis said quickly as she came in with the supplies she needed, and her sister about shoved the wallet in her face. "Tony Stark. You. Ran. Over. Tony. Stark!" She said before running a hand through her blonde hair._

_Artemis looked surprise. "THE Tony Stark?"_

_Rayge pointed towards his face, "No fucking shit. What other ruggedly handsome men run around with a large amount of cash with the name; TONY STARK!" She about yelled the last part. _

_Artemis was about to retort but was stopped when she heard another groan. "What the hell?" Tony muttered as he opened his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He turned his gaze towards the women standing beside him; one red head with interesting different color eyes and a blonde with strikingly bright blue ones._

_Artemis' motherly self immediately stepped into action as she crouched down beside him. "Sir? Are you feeling alright?" She asked softly as she began to check him again._

_Tony blinked a couple times, "I am fine, beautiful. But can I asked how I came into the presence of two beautiful women?" Artemis blushed softly before clearing her throat and checking the kit she had pulled out. _

_Rayge soon spoke up, her cheeks surprisingly a light red. "Well, you see, what had happened was… My sister apparently can't drive, and she hit you. Plan and simple." _

_Artemis gave her sister a death glare. "That is not what happened. If you weren't so damn drunk and halfway hanging out the window, I wouldn't have hit him."_

"_Ladies.." He chuckled. _

_Both of the women looked towards him with glares that made him immediately shut his mouth. Artemis turned towards her sister. "If you would actually take up some responsibly half the time, we wouldn't have been in this fucking mess."_

_Rayge looked towards her sister as if she had been slapped. "You bitch."_

"_Don't 'you bitch' me." Artemis said. She was about to continue when Tony spoke again. "Please, don't argue. It wasn't anyone's fault. I am fine, just a little sore. I have a way that this can be paid back." He said and smiled._

"_And how is that?" Artemis said as she crossed her arms._

"_I need a new secretary, and since you were the one driving, I offer the job to you."_

_Rayge let out a small relieved sound, she wasn't the secretary type._

_Artemis looked confused, "You don't know anything about us."_

_Tony shrugged. "I know enough. Tomorrow I will give you what you need to be brought to New York." He stood, wincing a little. "Shit that hurts."_

_Artemis' brows furrowed as she looked at him. "Are you sure that you want to be moving around right now?"_

_Tony looked to her and smiled. "Yes, I will be fine." He said before grabbing his cellphone from his pocket. Thankfully it wasn't messed up when he was hit. As he was calling his ride, Artemis glanced towards her sister. Rayge just shrugged and sat down in a chair. _

_As he promised, the next day a man arrived with their tickets and information about an apartment. Artemis still didn't understand as to why this man wanted to give her a job. But little did she know of all the clearances and checks that were being run on her and her sister. _

Artemis was brought back to reality by her sister waving her hand in front of her face. "Helllooo, earth to Artemis."

Artemis blinked a couple times before looking at her sister. "What do you want?" She said.

Rayge held up her hands. "Well excuse me." She said before pointing to the entrance. "I think our ride is here." She said.

The red haired sister nodded before grabbing her bags and heading towards the entrance, "Come on." She said softly.

Rayge nodded, and as both sisters stepped out of the airport, they looked around the place curiously. She looked around until she spotted a man standing in front of a black sleek car holding up a small sign that said, Jägermeister. Before approaching him, Rayge looked him over. The man stood tall, and had a serious expression on his face. He was built large, and she was honestly surprised if he was able to fit in the car.

"Here is to a new beginning." Artemis said as she stepped up to the man, telling him her name.

He nodded. "A pleasure, ma'am, my name is Robert and I will be taking you by your new apartment to drop your stuff and sister, and then I will take you to Mr. Stark."

Rayge gave a pout as she looked at her sister. "Do you mind if she comes along?" Artemis said as she glanced over to Rayge. "Being in a new place, I don't wish to leave her alone on the first day."

Robert thought for a moment before nodding. "I am not sure how far she will be able to go, for some of Mr. Stark's things are…classified since he is Iron Man." Holy shit. Artemis had completely forgotten about that. Tony Stark was Iron Man, part of the Avengers.

"Fuck yeah!" She said and practically bounced.

"Oh god…" Artemis muttered before sighing. "Alright, let us get this over with." Helping Robert get the things that they brought into the back of the car, both women climbed into the backseat, unknowing of the life events that would happen in this new place.


End file.
